


Вы такие разные и мне это безумно нравится

by Li_Wi (Lia_Wi)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, Mini, OOC, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Li_Wi
Summary: День рождения Ребекки Майклсон. Что же подарят ее любимые братишки и как Бекки распорядится своими подарками?
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Rebekah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce
Kudos: 1





	Вы такие разные и мне это безумно нравится

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Loreanna_dark  
> Примечания автора: Писалось на бонус-тур феста по ДВ на заявку: "Вы такие разные и мне это безумно нравится".  
> Автор готов к тапкам, но какие могут быть тапки к PWP?

Сегодня, двадцать пятого апреля, день рождения Ребекки Майклсон. Она, конечно же, помнит, какой он по счету, но открывать эту тайну (ведь для женщин их истинный возраст, независимо от того, как они выглядят, - главный секрет жизни) никому не собиралась и доверчиво надеялась, что ее братишки забудут о столь знаменательном событии. Но, увы, ее надежды разрушились, как песочный замок под бушующими волнами океана. Ранним солнечным утром, когда птицы щебетали за окном, сидя на тоненьких веточках, а ласковые лучики небесного светила игриво прыгали по ее коже и настойчиво лезли в глаза, заставляя чуть морщиться, дверь комнаты отворилась, и на пороге появился Кол.

\- Привет, Бекки, - улыбнувшись, он поприветствовал девушку и в несколько шагов оказался рядом с ее кроватью. – С днем рождения тебя, сестричка!

\- Кол! – простонала вампирша, накрываясь одеялом с головой. – Я же просила тебя забыть об этом!

\- А я не забыл! – ухмыльнулся парень и присел на край постели. – Ну, Бекки! Посмотри, что я для тебя приготовил.

Из-под одеяла появилось полголовы и один глаз.

\- Вот, – Майклсон достал из кармана темно-синюю коробочку и открыл ее. - Я знаю, ты давно заглядывалась на это кольцо, но почему-то до сих пор не приобрела его.

\- Это же… - девушка несмело протянула руку и взяла коробочку в ладонь. – Это же тот самый перстень из двух несуществующих ныне металлов! Его делали по заказу из двух колец – Эстер и Майкла, а рубин подарил Ник…

\- Да, сестренка, оно самое. С днем рождения еще раз, – он чмокнул Ребекку в щеку. – Надеюсь, ты не разочарована подарком.

\- Что ты! – улыбнулась вампирша, примеряя колечко на средний пальчик правой руки. – Это лучшее, что ты мог мне подарить.

\- Рад, что смог угодить, - обернувшись на пороге и ответно улыбнувшись, произнес Кол.

Сладко потянувшись, девушка опустила босые ноги на пол и, одернув ночную рубашку, пошла в ванную.

***

«Раз уж день так хорошо начался, то и дальше будет только лучше», - думала Ребекка, лениво потягивая из бокала кровь и наслаждаясь музыкой, вырывающейся из колонок стерео-системы. Около полудня домой завалился Ник, таща за собой незнакомца или незнакомку, которого(-ую) скрывала мягкая лавандовая ткань. Вампирша не сдержала улыбки и сделала глоток крови, ожидая, когда старший брат все-таки соизволит объяснить, что он такое приволок в их дом. А Клаус, вольготно устроившись на втором диване, буквально пропел:

\- Дорогая сестричка! Сегодня у тебя день рождения, и как хороший брат я не мог не подготовить подарка для тебя. Вот, прошу. – Одним легким движением руки гибрид сдернул ткань, и перед Ребеккой, мелко дрожа, предстала Елена Гилберт. – Наслаждайся, она в полном твоем распоряжении. С ее спасителями я договорился - где-то с неделю тебя не будут беспокоить.

\- Ник! – восторженно воскликнула Майклсон, подлетая к мужчине и обнимая его. - Спасибо! Это такой шикарный подарок.

\- Не за что! Наслаждайся, – он улыбнулся и, взяв правую руку девушки, поцеловал ее. - Все для тебя, дорогая Бекки.

\- Ну, ты-то хоть не начинай! – шутливо пихнув его в бок, возмутилась вампирша. – Меня так только Кол называет. Кстати, как тебе?

Вытянув вперед руку и немного ею повертев, чтобы лучше было видно кольцо, блондинка закусила губу.

\- Этот прохвост успел раньше меня! – немного разочарованно протянул Клаус. – Но, надо отметить, он сделал отличный подарок. Я на пару деньков уезжаю, поэтому не разнеси наш дом.

\- Куда ты едешь?

\- Мы хотим навестить наших подруг во Франции.

\- «Мы»? – вскинув правую бровь, переспросила Майклсон.

\- Элайджа, я и Кол.

\- Вы меня одну оставляете? – глаза Ребекки загорелись огоньком надежды и безрассудства.

\- Я предупредил – не разнеси наш дом. Пока, - и поцеловав сестру, гибрид покинул особняк.

\- Ну чего стоим? Кого ждем? Садись, - Елена легко подчинилась, и это насторожило вампиршу. - Эй, ты чего такая притихшая? Тебе Ник что-то внушил? 

\- Нет-нет, - поспешно воскликнула девушка. - Просто… какой смысл противоречить тебе? Я в ссылке.

\- В каком это смысле? – налив человеку виски, а себе добавив крови в бокал, поинтересовалась блондинка.

\- Ну… я всем надоела, – от глотка обжигающей выпивки шатенка поморщилась. – Сальваторе решили побыть без меня и укрепить братские связи, Кэролайн куда-то умчалась с Тайлером, Бонни вообще меня видеть не хочет, Джереми в Денвере… Так что… - Девушка вздохнула. – Ой, прости. У тебя же день рождения, а я тут жалуюсь…

\- Да ничего, - успокаивающе махнула рукой Майклсон. – Все в порядке. Мне не хватает человеческих перипетий и распрей. Беспросветная скука. Так что… давай-ка выпьем. И перед тем, как начнется настоящее веселье, ты расскажешь мне все, что захочешь. Я послушаю, может, это меня развлечет…

***

Примерно через пару часов, когда уже три пакета донорской крови были опустошены (всегда иметь в доме человека для питания - неслыханная роскошь, даже для первородных), а одна бутылка виски перекочевала в Гилберт, в особняке появился Элайджа, так же, как и Ник, таща за собой незнакомца. Правда, в этот раз неизвестный пытался вырваться и сыпал проклятиями. Да уж, кажется, Майклсон догадалась, что задумал ее самый старший братец...

\- Привет, Элайджа, – улыбнулась блондинка. - Разве ты не должен быть сейчас в частном самолете и лететь с Колом и Ником во Францию?

\- Должен. Но не мог же я оставить тебя без подарка! – ласково посмотрев на сестру, ответил Древний.

\- И что же ты мне приготовил? – с лукавой усмешкой поинтересовалась Ребекка.

\- Ну… Я так понимаю, что Клаус первым поздравил тебя, - указав взглядом на чуть опьяневшую Елену, начал Элайджа, - но и вот эта девушка, думаю, тебя обрадует не меньше. С днем рождения, дорогая! 

\- Ты так оригинален! Но все равно спасибо.

Первородный ухмыльнулся, поцеловал сестру в макушку и, сдернув темно-синюю ткань, поспешил присоединиться к своим братьям. Перед Ребеккой стояла никто иной, как Кэтрин Пирс, которая с гримасой отвращения и досады сложила на груди руки. Ну, прямо-таки статуя непоколебимой решимости во плоти! 

Блондинка, не размениваясь на приветствия, сразу заявила:

\- Будешь выебываться, убью. Тебя-то уж точно никто спасать не будет. Так что прими правильное решение, куколка!

\- Звучит, как тост! – расслабившаяся Елена приподняла свой бокал и чокнулась с именинницей.

\- Гилберт? – удивленно хлопая пушистыми ресничками, спросила Кэтрин. – Это что, тоже твой подарок? А как же…

\- Они меня сплавили! – гордо оповестила дальнюю родственницу вышеупомянутая особа. – Клаусу! Сказали, хотят отдохнуть от моего нытья и расслабиться в семейном кругу.

\- По-моему, ты их конкретно достала, - приняв бокал с кровью и задумчиво пожевав нижнюю губу, сказала Пирс. – Я, конечно, тоже не простушка какая-нибудь, но чтобы отдать Клаусу… нет, до такого я их не доводила.

\- Довела, обязательно довела, - расслабившись на мягком диване, вставила Ребекка, - с твоим-то характером…

\- Ну да, ну да! – хмыкнула Кэтрин. – Похоже, про мой характер легенды ходят.

\- А как же! – Елена осушила свой стакан. – Практически все в Мистик Фоллс знают о твоих похождениях.

\- Я такая популярная? – растягивая губы в довольной улыбке, спросила вампирша.

\- О, да! – рассмеялась Майклсон. – И не только в миру. Даже в нашей семейке ходят… кхм-кхм-кхм… истории сомнительного содержания.

\- Вот только не говори, что твои старшие братцы обсуждали мои умения в постели, - голосом, полным надежды, проскулила Пирс.

\- Они говорили, - сделав глоток крови, блондинка разрушила надежды Кэтрин. – И вот мне интересно, правда ли то, что они сказали, или нет? 

\- Хочешь взять на простое слабо? – усмехнувшись, спросила вампирша.

\- А я просто хочу! – алкоголь полностью завладел разумом Гилберт, и поэтому все желания тела выполнялись беспрекословно.

\- Девочка, ты нас удивляешь! – воскликнули вампирши. 

\- Ну, раз уж наши откровения перетекли в такое русло, то прошу подняться в мою спальню и продолжить банкет там!

\- Я согласна, - облизнув губы с оставшимися капельками крови и встряхнув локонами, кивнула Кэтрин.

\- Отличная идея! Гулять так, гулять!

\- Слушайте, вы сейчас как никогда похожи, – задумчиво протянула блондинка. – Интересно, как вы будете вести себя в постели?

\- Чтобы узнать, нужно проверить, - изрекла довольно умную мысль Кэтрин, поддерживая под локоть Елену. 

\- Ты всегда такая умная или только, когда есть перспектива пошалить в постели? – парировала Майклсон, открывая дверь и стаскивая покрывало с постели.

\- Всегда, - ухмыльнулась Пирс, опуская своего двойника на кровать. – Нет, она совсем пить не умеет!

\- Умею! – горячо возразила Гилберт, воюя с пуговицами на блузке.

\- Конечно-конечно, - с сарказмом согласилась Ребекка, расстегивая молнию на платье Кэтрин. – Элайджа постарался с упаковкой?

\- А кто же еще? – вампирша довольно выдохнула, когда почувствовала легкий поцелуй на своей шее. – Неужели ты думаешь, я буду расхаживать по городу в такой вещице?

\- Сейчас я предпочитаю вообще не думать, - щелкая застежкой бюстгальтера, ответила блондинка. – И тебе советую.

Елена, сбросив с себя всю одежду, отползла подальше от края постели и, удобно устроившись на мягких подушках, лениво наблюдала за Кэтрин и Ребеккой. Вампирши неспешно избавлялись от своих вещей, стараясь как можно больше прикасаться друг к другу и неважно чем – пальцами, губами или просто чувствовать гладкую горячую кожу. И ее это возбудило. Возбудил контраст цвета волос, активности действий и то, как девушки жаждали ласк. Не удержавшись, Гилберт провела пальцами по губам, чуть ниже по шее, сжала в ладонях потяжелевшие груди и скользнула правой рукой между ног.

Там было влажно, поэтому движения были легкими, приносящими неимоверное удовольствие. Не отрывая взгляда от любовниц, девушка сжала сосок и застонала. Этот звук отвлек ласкающих друг друга Пирс и Майклсон и заставил обратить внимание на человека, раскинувшегося на кровати. Их жадные взгляды скользили по ее телу, слегка покрытому испариной, подмечая все: и ее судорожные вздохи, и масленый взгляд, который исчезал под закрытыми веками, и стоны, вырывающиеся из груди, и просьбы, слетающие с искусанных губ.

\- Ребекка… Кэтрин… Пожалуйста…

Пирс откликнулась первой: в одно мгновение она нависла над своим двойником и, заменив ее пальцы своими, приникла к сухим губам в страстном поцелуе. Елена всем телом подалась навстречу, теснее прижалась к телу вампирши и, приподняв руки, начала легко массировать ее соски. Гилберт поперхнулась воздухом, когда почувствовала язык Кэтрин в своем рту, который ласково массировал небо, чувственно прикасался к деснам и впутывал ее собственный язык в страстный танец. С последним одновременным движением пальцев и языка мир взорвался яркими красками оргазма: мягкая жаркая волна прокатилась по всем телу, в голове шумела кровь, а сердце отбивало чечетку.

\- Ярко кончаешь, однако, - хмыкнула Ребекка, глянув на человека и притягивая к себе Пирс за ее длинные локоны для поцелуя. – Я хочу, чтобы ты поработала язычком. Братья говорили, ты им великолепно владеешь.

\- Может быть, и так, - улыбнувшись, согласилась вампирша. - Посмотрим.

Пальчики шатенки пробежались по плечам Бекки, легко сжали груди и остановились на бедрах, придерживая их широко открытыми. Влажный язык скользнул между половых губ и, сразу отыскав клитор, начал его медленно массировать. Майклсон застонала, ощущая мурашки, пробегающие по телу от этих мягких пульсирующих прикосновений. Ей казалось, что пройдет целая вечность, пока она кончит, но это томительное ожидание было таким сладким и волнующим, что Ребекка была готова потерпеть это зудящее неудовлетворение. И оргазм не заставил себя долго ждать. 

\- Блядь! – выкрикнула блондинка, с силой сжимая между пальцев локоны Кэтрин. – Ты… Ты… монстр!

Заливистый смех Пирс привел в чувства Елену. Она окончательно избавилась от алкогольной дымки, стягивающей сознание, и теперь уже по-настоящему, без каких-либо посторонних влияний захотела Майклсон. И Пирс. Но больше Майклсон. Поэтому она, не раздумывая, подползла к лежащей в послеоргазменной неге вампирше и легко прикоснулась к ее губам. Неопределенный грудной стон Ребекки Гилберт приняла за согласие на еще один раунд и с легкостью начала работать пальчиками.

Быстрый, резкий и мощный темп заставлял блондинку мелко дрожать, а медленные нежные поцелуи и легкое прихватывание губ кожи - всхлипывать. Этот резонанс в короткие сроки добил вампиршу. Тело, еще не отошедшее от предыдущего оргазма, сейчас живо откликалось на такие ласки и с легкостью окунулось в океан удовольствия. С губ Майклсон сыпались различные слова, ругательства и даже угрозы, но все сводилось к одному – ей было до невозможности хорошо. Но неудовлетворенная Кэтрин требовала внимания. 

\- Эй! А мне!? Я вообще-то тоже хочу расслабиться! – возмущенно воскликнула Пирс.

\- Не пищи, - слабо отозвалась Ребекка. – Дай хоть пару минут на восстановление! 

\- Нет! Хочу сейчас! – как маленький ребенок, заканючила вампирша. - Сейчас хочу!

\- Боже, заткнись! – возмутилась Елена.

Очень вовремя подоспела блондинка, залепившая рот Кэтрин своими губами, и, пока немного обалдевшая от такого напора Пирс не начала снова вопить, бросила Гилберт:

\- Давай, твоя очередь показать умения.

Девушка заползла под своего двойника и начала легонько прикасаться языком к клитору, в то время как Майклсон доводила Пирс до исступления своими губами. Кэтрин полностью отдавалась ласкам: жадно ловила горячие поцелуи, подавалась навстречу движениям Елены и стонала. Громко, умоляя быстрее закончить эту сладостную пытку на грани боли и блаженства. Ребекка не отрывалась от губ Пирс, потом от груди, и когда она уже готова была впиться в сонную артерию вампирши, та кончила.

***

Уже под утро, когда они полностью удовлетворили свои желания, вчерашняя именинница бросила своим любовницам:

\- Вы такие разные, и мне это безумно нравится! Вы же не против задержаться в моем доме на несколько дней?

Ответом ей послужили широкие улыбки и два глубоких поцелуя, которыми ее наградили Гилберт и Пирс.


End file.
